Et s'il se faisait abandonner une seconde fois
by Sakiruka
Summary: One-shot. Et si Kagami venait à abandonner Kuroko comme l'avait déjà fait une fois Aomine...? / Réécrit /


Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Voici un petit OS qui stagnait dans ma tête depuis un moment, après avoir rêvé de voir Kagami devenir comme Aomine. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Et s'il se faisait abandonner une deuxième fois...**

* * *

 _Durant leur première année de lycée, ils avaient gagnés la Winter Cup, grâce à leur travail d'équipe. Grâce à Kagami qui avait finalement remarqué qu'il ne se battait pas seul, mais avec toute l'équipe._

 _Cependant, que se passerait-il s'il venait à devenir comme la « Génération des Miracles » avant qu'ils ne les battent ? S'il venait à gagner à chaque match, même contre Kise, Aomine et les autres ?_

 _Comment réagirait Kuroko fasse à cela ?_

* * *

Kuroko regardait sa lumière un peu plus loin devant lui. Ils gagnaient largement avec 50 points d'avance sur l'équipe adversaire, alors pourquoi Kagami ne se montrait-il pas plus enthousiaste, comme d'habitude ?

Il se dirigea vers lui pour le voir avec un air ennuyé et tentant de cacher rapidement un bâillement derrière sa main. Le bleu regarda son ombre, au sol, un moment, comme s'il avait une impression de déjà vu. A quoi cela le faisait-il penser ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Kagami en l'appelant par son nom. Étonnant Kuroko, sa lumière ne sursauta pas en l'entendant.

-Qu'y a-t-il Kuroko ?

-... Non, rien, répondit-il en s'arrêtant de trottiner.

Kagami, lui, continua son chemin.

Dans le public, un garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés serra fortement sa mâchoire en fixant Kagami et Kuroko. Il se revoyait comme dans un miroir. Kagami devenait comme lui, il en était sûr.

* * *

En sortant du dôme où avait eu lieu le match, Kuroko remarqua l'absence de Kagami dans l'équipe. Il rejoignit ses sempais pour leur demander où il était passé.

-Ah Kagami ? Il est déjà rentré, l'informa Riko un sourire désolé. Il disait être fatigué.

Le bleu hocha de la tête, une étrange sensation lui enserrant la gorge. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, pourtant elle lui sembla familière. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Kagami, mais il se dit qu'il devait juste être de mauvaise humeur ou passer de courtes nuits. Oui, c'était probablement ça. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Hey, Tetsu, dit une voix profonde qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

-Aomine-kun, bonjour. C'est rare de te voir sans Momoi-san, commença Kuroko poliment. Tu es venu voir le match ?

Il attendit que son ancienne lumière réponde. N'entendant pas la réponse, il leva son regard vers le garçon plus grand que lui pour le voir abordé un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Tu sembles différent, il y a un problème Aomine-kun ? Lui demanda le bleu en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Tetsu, je sais que tu l'as remarqué. Ne te voiles pas la face, déclara le joueur de Tōō, le visage grave.

Kuroko se figea, reprenant une face impassible de suite après la déclaration.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je dois te laisser mon équipe m'appelle, s'excusa-t-il en rattrapant ses coéquipiers.

Aomine le regarda faire, retenant de frapper son poing contre le poteau sur sa droite. Il serra tellement fort sa main que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il fixa la silhouette de l'ombre disparaître devant lui et se retint de courir après. S'il ne voulait pas l'écouter et admettre la vérité, il devrait le laisser se débrouiller et pourtant... Il ne voulait pas le voir se briser une seconde fois comme il l'avait déjà fait...

Il ne le voulait pas...

* * *

Bien vite, Seirin affronta Kaijo, revoyant ainsi Kise.

-Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, comment allez-vous ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est plus vu, leur sourit-il joyeusement.

-Kise-kun, oui, lui renvoya Kuroko.

Kagami ne dit rien de son côté, observant seulement le blond en face de lui. Le modèle, voyant l'étrange atmosphère autour du duo, essaya de les divertir avant que le sifflet de l'arbitre n'annonce le prochain début de match.

-Je ne compte vraiment pas perdre cette fois, les avertit Kise, déterminé. Préparez-vous.

Kuroko hocha de la tête, acceptant son défi et partit s'aligner au milieu du terrain. Kagami fit un simple signe de la tête au blond et imita son ombre.

Le bleu remarqua l'air las du rouge alors qu'il saluait ses adversaires. Il respira un bon coup en se disant que ce match le réveillera et qu'il redeviendra comme avant, il en était sûr. Kise n'était, après tout, pas du genre à se laisser faire. Et depuis qu'il avait développer son « Perfect Copy », ils n'avaient toujours pas réussis à le stopper. Kuroko sourit en pensant qu'il s'amuserait à essayer de prédire ses mouvements.

Oui, Kise allait redonner le rythme à Kagami. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir la-dessus.

* * *

Quand Kuroko tourna ses yeux vers le tableau du score, il baissa la tête.

Ils avaient battus Kaijou, 90 à 50. Kagami avait mit énormément de paniers durant la rencontre et même Kise, avec sa technique pourtant imparable, n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter. Que se passait-il réellement ?

Il essuya son menton avec son uniforme de basket et marcha vers les vestiaires occupés par Seirin. Il se souvenait aussi très bien de l'émotion présente sur la figure du blond. La frustration, la tristesse, la réalisation puis l'abandon.

Il était venu jusqu'à eux en leur disant qu'ils étaient vraiment les meilleurs, que personne ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

Cette phrase fit écho un moment dans la tête du bleu avant qu'il n'essaye de l'effacer.

Il redirigea son attention vers Kagami qui avait ses mains fourrées dans ses poches de pantalon. Il avançait d'un pas lent, presque forcé. Kuroko déglutit silencieusement. Il serra et desserra ses mains en poing plusieurs fois avant d'inspirer profondément.

-Kagami-kun, débuta-t-il, attirant le regard du rouge sur lui.

-Hum ?

-C'était un bon match, non ? Le questionna-t-il en tentant un sourire.

-... Mouais. Mais tu penses pas que Kise a régressé un peu au niveau du potentiel ?

La question paralysa Kuroko sur place. La lumière bailla une nouvelle fois et entra dans le vestiaire. Le bleu, lui, avait la sensation que le temps s'était stoppé au moment même où Kagami lui avait donné sa réponse. Le potentiel de Kise... Régressé ? Il avait joué du mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et il pensait qu'il avait régressé ?

Mordant sur sa lèvre inférieur, il décida de pénétrer lui aussi dans le vestiaire. A peine il enlevait sa veste que Kagami sortait déjà. Il le fixa du coin de l'œil, perplexe. Il rentrait déjà ?

-Kagami-kun, le retint Riko. Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu ne viens pas fêter la victoire avec l'équipe ?

-J'ai pas très envie, je vais plutôt rentrer, souffla-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La brune soupira en se redirigeant vers Hyuga qui était assis sur le banc au milieu de la pièce.

* * *

Ils eurent ensuite plusieurs matchs contre les anciens membres de la « Génération des Miracles » et surprenant tout le monde, Seirin les vaincus tous à nouveau. Aucun d'eux n'avaient réussis à stopper l'énergie débordante de Kagami Taïga.

Pas même Akashi, qui avait accepté sa défaite bien que son regard sembla analyser Kagami de fond en comble, les sourcils froncés.

Kuroko avait ignoré les avertissements que lui donnait ses anciens coéquipiers. Il ne voulait pas renoncer. Kagami ne pouvait pas être devenu ainsi.

Il voulait y croire. Y croire jusqu'à ce que la dernière étincelle d'espoir ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité totale...

Brusquement, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, un jour de pratique, Kagami ne se présenta pas. Riko s'était énervée en déblatérant que lorsqu'elle le verrait, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Kuroko fit rebondir le ballon qu'il avait en main avant de le laisser aller plus loin sur le parquet de la salle. Il regarda son équipe qui s'entraînait tout en souriant. A quel moment Kagami avait-il commencé à changer ? C'était sur cette pensée que Kuroko décida d'aller rendre une petite visite, après la pratique, au rouge.

Il devait tout mettre au clair.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'Aomine avait raison... Il ne faisait que se voiler la face pour repousser au plus loin le moment où il aurait à parler sérieusement à Kagami.

Il ne fuirait plus désormais.

* * *

Quand il toqua à la porte de son appartement, Kagami ne vint pas lui ouvrir de suite. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouillait le retint.

-Kuroko ? Que fais-tu là ?

Il salua Kagami en lui demandant s'il pouvait entrer, qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'impératif.

Kagami lança un regard derrière lui en grimaçant. Il expliqua alors que son appartement était en bazar et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le bleu voit ça. Il lui proposa à la place de parler sur le pas de la porte.

L'ombre accepta à contre coeur. Le sujet qu'il allait abordé n'était pas censé être expliquer à l'extérieur, mais s'il ne voulait pas la laisser entrer, tant pis.

-Alors ? L'interrogea le rouge. C'est parce que je ne suis pas venu à l'entraînement, c'est ça ?

-Pas vraiment, mais Riko-sempai était très en colère. Tu devrais faire attention à ta vie en allant au lycée demain, lui conseilla-t-il.

Kagami soupira en se frottant les cheveux d'agacement. Il retourna ses yeux rouges vers ceux bleus de Kuroko en attendant la suite.

-Kagami-kun, qu'est-ce que tu penses du basket ?

La question prit au dépourvu le plus grand des deux avant qu'il ne lâche un souffle d'incompréhension. Il appuya son bras contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est quoi cette question Kuroko ?

-Répond s'il te plaît. Je dois juste en avoir le coeur net, dit tout simplement le bleu.

-...Et bien, c'est un bon passe-temps. Mais... Je sais pas, ça devint mou ces derniers temps, non ?

Kuroko fuit le regard du rouge, ayant déjà reçu sa réponse sans que le concerné ne le remarque.

-Kagami-kun, as-tu encore besoin de moi dans les matchs ?

Le questionné le regarda sans comprendre plusieurs secondes.

-Je pense que je pourrais très bien m'en sortir tout seul si c'est ce que tu me demandes. Franchement Kuroko, pourquoi ne pas arrêté cette histoire d'ombre et de lumière ? Lui proposa Kagami.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent à la demande. Qui disait-il ? Il levait ses yeux stupéfait vers son coéquipier qui le regardait en soufflant d'épuisement.

-Tu sais Kuroko. Je ne pense pas que tu me sois d'une grande aide durant les matchs. Tu as bien dû remarquer que je pouvais avancer sans toi, pas vraie ? Et puis, m'es-tu encore d'une grande utilité ? Après tout, que tu sois dans le match ou pas, Seirin gagnera forcément.

Le bleu sentit comme si tout son monde se fissurait subitement. Tout ce qu'il avait construit avec le rouge partait en poussières...

-Bon, si tu veux bien. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à nous dire, je pense. Au faite, tu veux bien faire passer cette phrase à Riko : « _Puisque nous gagnons toujours pourquoi assisterais-je encore aux entraînements ? »_ de ma part, lui demanda Kagami avant de refermer la porte sur le bleu sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit.

Il s'en souvenait enfin. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il l'abandonnait tout comme Aomine l'avait fait par le passé. Il se faisait à nouveau exclure.

C'était la deuxième fois... Pourquoi ?

* * *

Il toucha la surface en cuire du ballon orange. Il la prit du sol et essaya de la tirer, mais son geste resta en suspens.

Le basket... Qu'était-ce vraiment comme sport ? Était-ce un sport qui était destiné à le faire souffrir éternellement ? Peut-être qu'il n'arrivait à remarquer que maintenant que le basket n'était pas fait pour lui après tout...

Il reposa le ballon par terre, le laissant rouler jusqu'au grillage autour de lui. Le sac qu'il tenait sur son épaule glissa sur le terrain tout comme les premières gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent du ciel nuageux.

Il était sûrement comme eux. Apparaissant soudainement, rinçant le paysage de son impureté pour lui donner une nouvelle vie, alimentant les plantes et ceux qui les buvaient pour ensuite disparaître quand une éblouissante lumière venait l'évaporer.

Kagami et Kuroko.

Le soleil et la pluie.

La lumière et l'ombre.

Ce jour-là, Kuroko pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, extériorisant ce qu'il tentait de retenir depuis que ces doutes s'étaient faufilés dans son esprit.

Une fois et il pouvait se relever. Deux fois et il restait pitoyablement au sol, brisé.

Il ne pourrait jamais se relever. Kagami avait été son échelle de secours mais ses paliers s'étaient tous brisés à sa montée...

* * *

Aomine courait sous la pluie battante, espérant rejoindre au plus vite sa maison. Alors qu'il prit un raccourci en passant par le parc, un éclat bleu clair attira son attention sur le court de basket un peu plus loin devant lui. Il reconnaîtrait cette couleur entre mille. Il changea la direction de sa course et se dirigea vers le terrain. Quand il entra dans l'enceinte du terrain entouré d'un grillage vert, il le vit.

-Tetsu ?!

Il s'approcha rapidement du garçon assis au sol, la tête dans ses bras, eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux repliés.

-Tetsu... ?

Il le secoua légèrement avant de le voir relever la tête vers lui. L'image qu'il avait de son ami le figea. Les yeux rouges et bouffis, le nez rouge aussi, les joues humides de larmes encore présentes. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Que...

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la voix enroué de l'ombre l'interrompit.

-Tu avais raison Aomine-kun. Je ne faisais que repousser le moment où Kagami-kun et moi devions mettre les choses au point. Je me voilais la face...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance si je te le dis maintenant car le basket...

Un rictus de dégoût se forma sur le visage du plus petit à la surprise du plus grand.

-Le basket n'a fait que me blesser plus qu'autre chose. Et si... j'abandonnais cette fois-ci ?

Aomine ne pu retenir sa mâchoire de tomber d'étonnement. Kuroko Tetsuya, la personne qui pour lui aimait le basket plus que n'importe quoi au monde, voulait arrêtait ? Si jamais il revoyait Kagami, il ne se retiendrait pas pour lui donner un bon coup de poing, puisqu'après tout, cela devait sûrement être de sa faute.

-Tetsu, ne laisse pas tomber le basket. Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter, lui cria le bleu foncé en le secouant doucement par les épaules.

-... Je ne me souviens même plus comment faire mes passes à mes coéquipiers, avoua Kuroko les mains tremblantes. J'essaye désespérément de m'en souvenir, mais rien ne vient.

L'ancienne lumière crispa ses mains sur les épaules de Tetsuya. Il se revoyait, deux ans plus tôt, dire à Kuroko qu'il ne savait plus comment rattraper ses passes. Le bleu clair était-il vraiment destiné à se faire oublier par ses lumières ?

Le coeur d'Aomine se contracta à cette pensée. Lui aussi, il l'avait déjà laissé une fois.

-Laisse-moi Aomine-kun. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.

Voyant son ancien coéquipiers sombrer de plus en plus, il le tira dans ses bras pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et il en était frustré... Qui pourrait sauver une ombre qui s'était déjà faite abandonner deux fois ? Personne. Il était trop tard pour le ramener vers eux... Il s'enfonçait trop profondément dans les ténèbres.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de le laisser pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ressente plus le besoin. C'était la seule chose que la lumière pouvait faire pour son ancienne ombre...

* * *

 **.Fin.**

* * *

 **Revu le 26-04-16.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

A bientôt !


End file.
